The Life of a Ninja Assassion
by Wondering Uchiha
Summary: I do not own naruto  how ever i do own some of the charicter who will appear in this story any orgianll charicters i do not own.     The man dropped to the ground and stared at her seeing her face for only 2 seconds before she ran. Tifa ran for her home
1. Chapter One: Childhood

By: WonderingUchiha

The Life of a Ninja Assassin 

Chapter One: : Childhood

IT was a stormy night and through the distance the sounds of thunder could be heard. But if you listened closely you could here the screams of a female woman. The screams emerged from the mansion of the Uchiha Sage himself. The wife of the Uchiha Sage Naomi Uchiha was giving birth to there first born child. The very child who would become the pride of the Uchiha clan and ferocious warrior. The child was born in the dark times. The Kahra Uchiha age. The man they called a god. This child was given the name Tifa Uchiha.

Tifa was raised as any other child until the age of 5 years old. Once she had turned 5 her father Kenpachi Uchiha started to train her in his ways. Tifa picked up on his skills quickly and was eager to learn more. By the time she was 15 years old she was just as strong as Kenpachi. She was known as the Princess of The Uchiha Clan. Tifa would train day and night by herself now knowing everything there was for her father to teach her. She would develop her own tijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. By the age of 16 she became a Anbu with 4 months of being given the rank of Anbu she was made Anbu Caption of the entire elite. After a great 3 month war Tifa became known for Killing 1,000 people in 5 minutes. The people of her home village all loved her.

Everything seemed fine in her child hood. She had anything she could ever want until her 17th birthday. Tifa's 17th Birthday marks a dark day for the Uchiha Clan. Tifa was training in her usual place practicing with her weapons the whole day. She had forgotten that it was even her birthday until she stopped to relax she quickly grabbed everything and ran for home. "I can't believe I forgot my own birthday. It's already 9:00 at night." Tifa reached the Uchiha clan gates and hear screams and the sounds of fighting through out the Uchiha Clan Section of the village. "He's come for us! Run! Get out of here everyone!" Tifa heard someone yell as he merged out of the Uchiha gates. But the man only took one step before he had dropped dead. Tifa's face became frightened as she looked down at the man s lifeless body. A sword crept up to the skin of her neck from behind while she was distracted. A soft voice of a man whispered into her ear "If you don't want to die you might want to get out of here." Tifa's gaze went straight in front of her and her face was even more frightened then before. "Who are you?" she whispered back with a slight hint of fear hidden deep in her voice. "My name is not your concern unless …you are an Uchiha. But if that's so you're going to have to die." Tifa then smirked and pointed one of her fingers up to her wrist and set it on a switch that was hidden by her sleave. "You can try but you won't succeed!" Tifa quickly turned around as she hit the switch on her wrist and quickly slashed at the guys left eye. The man dropped to the ground and stared at her seeing her face for only 2 seconds before she ran. Tifa ran for her home but only to find it destroyed and the bodies of her mother and father dead. She fell to her knees and cried for the first time since she was 4 years old. The man appeared behind her holding a sword to her neck yet again. Tifa looked up at the sky then whispered "Kill me…..i have no reason to live anymore" The man smirked "My names Kahra Uchiha. The god of the ninja world and your fate is not death. Your fate is to come with me."


	2. Chapter Two: Choices

Chapter Two: Choices

Tifa's face grew into shock and horror as she stared into the night sky. "State your name" Kahra spoke in a loud soft stern voice. Tifa didn't move or say a word she just kept her eyes to the sky as tears still ran down her soft cheeks. In her head she wished that this was all but a nightmare and none of it was real. She wished that she'd wake up and all this would just vanish and be a distant memory. Kahra nuged her with his foot and snapped her out of her thoughts "State your name girl" he spoke again with a stern voice. "I take orders from no one" Tifa stated in a voice of disgust and hatred as she slowly stood up from the ground followed by the sword which clung closely to her neck. Kahra growled in anger then laughed. "I'm going to have to break your spirit" Tifa laughed at his words and smirked to her a little "No one can break my spirit; I'm my father's daughter." Kahra laughed and pointed to the dead body of Tifa's father Kenpachi. "You mean that corpse?" Kahra smirked "If you're the daughter of Kenpachi Uchiha that means name is" Kahra smiled and snickered lowly "Tifa Uchiha, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Tifa shivered at the sound of her name slipping from the mans lips. "The very women who killed 1,000 men in 3 seconds were it?" Tifa's face was now more horrified then before. She could feel the power flowing with in him and knew he was more powerful then she and even her own father fear flowed through out her entire body. "y-yes…I am" Tifa manage to let the words escape from her lips. As she answered him Kahra lowered his sword from her neck leaving a small cut before he did. "Come with me, I can teach you more then your father ever could. After all I am the man that they call _GOD_." Kahra said the word god louder then the other words and stretched it out a bit. Tifa turned to face him erasing all the fear and horror from her face by force. "So you're the god of whom I was told about?" Kahra smirked then spun his sword around. "You have a choice, Come with me and become stronger. Or be fed to the dogs of my village were you will be used for your body." Tifa looked at him in horror then looked down "I'll come with you."

Kahra smiled to himself "Good girl" Kahra walked to her and grabbed her by the chin "You will be my student. And once you turn 18 my pretty little flower. You will become my wife." Kahra said this and forced his lips upon hers. Tifa flowed with the feeling of disgust as he pressed his lips to hers she felt the urge to push him away from her but her body wouldn't move. Kahra pulled away from her and smiled. "You're the one I came here for. You're what I wanted. Happy Birthday Tifa" Kahra laughed a evil sounding laugh then punched Tifa in the stomach hard enough to send her flying to the ground gasping for air. "Time to leave" Kahra picked her up just as everything become black around her.


	3. Chapter Three: Desire

_**Chapter Three**_: _**Desire. **_

__Tifa sat at the end of a long table across from Kahra who she barely knew anything about. Tifa couldn't remember anything about her past or what happened to her since the day she woke up in a room about 2 months ago. Kahra had told her that she was in a brutal fight that left her head banged up and caused her to lose her memory. He also explained to her that her parents were killed in a war 15 years ago and his father took her in and Kahra started to train her recently. And now here she sat at a table with him still not remembering anything after two months.

She stared at Kahra and sighed before she said a word. "Kahra, are we training today?" She immediately put her head down after asking. Tifa didn't know why but she feared to look him in the face directly. Kahra looked up at her and thought for a second "No, I have things to do today that are important." Tifa nodded then stared at him again as he looked towards his food again. For the past month Tifa couldn't help but stare at him she slowly started to feel an attraction to him and every now and then she'd catch him staring back at her.

__As she stared at Kahra she felt a slight strangeness between her legs and the longer she stared she could feel she was slightly becoming wet between her legs. She sighed then looked away as she could see the visions in her head staring again. She versioned herself in his bed underneath his strong powerful body as he made love to her but…she felt something wasn't right about it. After all…he was her sensei. But Tifa couldn't help but think about it and dream about it. She desired him and wanted him badly.

Kahra finished his mean then stood up from the table starching a little. "I'm going to take a shower. Tifa we'll train later tonight after dinner." Kahra walked away from the table and headed to his room. Once he was out of sight Tifa stood up from the table and smirked a little. "Hmm, this could be my chance to make something happen." Tifa ran to her room and quickly striped out of her clothes only leaving herself in her bra and thong. After doing so Tifa grabbed a robe from her closet and headed down the hallway to Kahra's bedroom.

Tifa Walked into Kahra's room quietly and heard the shower running still and she smiled. "Good, I didn't take to long" she whispered to herself then let her robe drop to the floor. She quickly laid on Kahra's bed. "I hope this works." She waited there for about 3 minutes before she heard the shower finally shut off. As soon as she heard it shut off she smiled and pictured his naked body stepping out of the shower which only made herself more wet between the legs. She heard the knob top the bathroom rattle a second later and braised herself for his merger from the bathroom.

Kahra stepped out of the bath room with a towel around his waist and stopped dead in his tracks as the sight of Tifa half naked in his bed. Kahra couldn't help but stare at her body as he did the length between his legs immediately became hard. "Why don't you let me help you with that Kahra" Tifa said with a wink as she spared her legs a bit. Kahra looked down and realized his boner was very visible from under the towel. "T-Tifa, you.." "Yes I'm sure Kahra" Tifa said as she patted the bed. Kahra wasted no time he was and on top of her within seconds. Kahra laughed to himself inside and felt accomplished he knew his plan had worked. Kahra gently kissed Tifa upon the lips passionately while running his hands up he sides and onto her breasts. Tifa smiled and wrapped her arms around his back as she slightly began to breathe heavy out of shock that this was really happening. Kahra moved from her lips to her neck and lightly started to nip it as he moved his hand behind her back and unlatched her bra then slid it of slow. Kahra then froze and quickly got off her. "Tifa, Get out. I can't do this with you. Your 17 years old I'm 24." Tifa looked at him shocked then quickly got up and ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. Tifa ran into her room and flopped on her bed in hurt and anger. "Why, why should my fucking age matter!" Tifa punched the wall next to her bed and sighed then realized he was right it was wrong. He was her sensei and he was an adult…she was just a miner. "Wait till I'm 18 Kahra…..you will be mine….I love you." She whispered to her self and started crying into her pillow.

From outside the room Kahra stood at the door listing to her cry with a smile in his face as he heard what she whispered. "One day you will be MINE Tifa. I won't be yours." He stated inside his own mind then walked away from the room with a quiet laugh. "You will be mine the day you turn 18."


	4. Chapter Four: Kahra's Win

_**Chapter Four: **__** Kahra's Win **_

__It was twelve in the afternoon and Tifa sat in her room thinking about what had happened earlier that morning. She thought about what it felt like to be kissed passionately by him and how good it felt to be under his strong muscular body. Just thinking about it about it made her want it even more. As time went by her lust for him grew even stronger. Tifa laid against her pillows and sighed feeling her core ach for sex. She slowly slid her hand down her body and slipped it into her pink lacey thong which was easy since she was still half necked in nothing but her half off bra and thong. Tifa slowly started to rub her pussy and slightly moaned out of shock of how good it felt to play with her self. Tifa slightly rubbed her self a little faster as she slid a finger into her core and started to finger herself. With her free hand she took her bra fully off and started playing with her breasts. Tifa started to moan a little loudly and breathed heavily not caring who could hear her moans.

Kahra was in his room sitting at his desk working on paper work when he started hearing moaning sounds coming from some where in his house. Kahra dropped his pen and stood up looking at his door. "What the hell?" Kahra walked out of his room and stepped into the hallway with the funniest looking confused face ever as he realized where the sounds were coming from. "What the hell is that girl doing?" Kahra slowly walked down the hallway and paused for a spilt second when he reached Tifa's door. Without even knocking he opened the door and stepped into the room. Kahra's mouth dropped open as soon as he saw Tifa lying on her bed with one hand down her thong playing with her self and the other hand on her breasts. "God damn" Kahra said inside his own head as the sight made the long length in between his legs become hard immediately. His gaze was on her entire body as he finally spoke to her. "T-Tifa ... Let _me _help you. Kahra said feeling a little guilty about before.

Tifa looked up at Kahra in shock then nodded hesitantly. As soon as Kahra saw her nod he was on top of her in a flash tearing his shirt up over his head and throwing it to the floor. Kahra kissed her passionately yet the kiss was filled with lust and desire as he grabbed her breasts lightly and played with them. "Ka-kahra" Tifa moaned out in a soft sweet moan which made Kahra smile as he moved his lips from hers and started kissing down her chin all the way down to her thong which made Tifa's body slightly arch up. Once Kahra reached her thong he griped the top of it with his teeth and slowly pulled it all the away off. Tifa blushed as she felt herself wanting him inside of her even more then she did before, Kahra rubbed a hand up her thought to her pussy and rubbed it gently as he slipped a finger inside of her soft juicy core. As Kahra did this Tifa moaned softly and tilted her head back in pleasure. Kahra used his free hand to push his pants down along with his boxers. Once they were down he laid on top of her and pushed his thick length inside of her core and started to pump in and out of her slowly. Tifa was shock at how good he felt inside of her and moaned loudly as he pumped inside of her. "Ka-kahra…I love you" Tifa moaned as she pressed her lips against his while she moaned even more as he started to get slightly faster with his pumping. Kahra kissed her back and lightly bit her lip which caused Tifa to release her warm slippery cum around his thick length. Kahra grunted in pleasure as she did and pumped in her deep hand hard three times before he released his own warm sticky juices inside of her core.

Kahra rolled off of Tifa and breathed heavenly and looked down at his now flat length then thought to himself in his head. "Fuck the plan of waiting till she is 18, I will make her mine now." Kahra looked at her then moved close to her and pressed his lips passionately to hers then whispered "Tifa Uchiha, I love you too" Tifa smiled then kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. "What… happened to you can't because of my age?" Kahra laughed at her then licked her lips. "I don't care anymore." Kahra smirked then licked her ear as he whispered. "Be mine Tifa. Be mine forever." Tifa looked at him with shock then smiled. "Yes! Yes I will be yours." Kahra smiled at her then laughed in side of his head said to himself in his thoughts. "And now I win. Her fate is in my hands."


	5. Chapter Five: Blaze

Chapter 5: Blaze

Tifa woke up cuddled to Kahra's body. She sat up and yawned while starching her arms a little as she looked out the window. "Looks like a nice day to go for a walk." Tifa let her feet touch the floor and stood up. "Hmm what to wear?" Tifa walked to the closet in Kahra's room which was now hers too as of two days ago. Tifa pulled out a blue T-Shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back of it and a Blue skirt that went with it. Tifa slipped them both on then grabbed her blue Ninja sandals and headed out of the room.

Tifa stepped out into the long vast hallway and headed for the front door. "I've been here for a while now. And I never explored the Village. Maybe someone knows me there." Tifa smiled then sighed "Maybe someone knows more about Kahra. That I don't know." Tifa reached the front door and opened it and stepped out side. Once out side Tifa breathed in deeply enjoying the fresh out side air. "Feels so good to be out here" Tifa said with a smile as she started to walk toward the Village.

Inside of the village Tifa saw many civilians and young Ninja's roaming around. All of the man smiled at her and waved but the females….they looked at her in jealously which made her laugh. "Guess there jalousie about me being with Kahra." She said to her self with a snicker. Tifa roamed the town aimlessly just looking around for twenty minutes before she stopped out side of a Ninja Tool shop. As Tifa stood there staring at the shop deciding to go in or not a young boy appeared behind her poking her in the back of the head. "Hey there. Like weapons huh?" Tifa turned around not shocked at all and shrugged slightly. "Yeah, I guess so. Can't seem to remember." The boy looked at her funny and poked her in the forehead. "Memory troubles hmm. I heard you had lost your memory." Tifa looked at him and tilted her head a little. "Do you know me?" The young boy smiled and shook his head in a gesture that meant no. "I only heard about you. Kahra had told a few people about you yesterday. You're the talk of the town" Tifa blinked now slightly confused. "He told me I've been in this Village since I was young." The boy glared at her sternly in the eye's before saying a word. "If that's true. Then you must have never wondered out of the mansion." "Maybe. I'm not much of a wonderer. Today was just … such a nice day I had to." Tifa stated with a laugh. The boy smiled and patted her on the head. "Well you should come out more often your too cute to be locked inside. By the way I'm Blaze. Blaze Sabuto." Tifa extended her hand out to him and he took it lightly shaking her hand. "Well I'm Tifa Uchiha." Blaze let go of her hand and stared at her for a second. "Kahra never spoke of your name just how you looked. Your name … I've heard it some where before." Tifa looked at him with wonder. "Where have you heard my name before?"

"Tifa! What are you doing out here!" Kahra appeared behind Tifa in a second with an angrey tone of voice and an angrey face. Tifa turned around with a look of shock. "I was just exploring the town." Kahra growled at her then looked to Blaze. "Get out of here!" Blaze growled at Kahra then vanished from sight. "Tifa you are not to leave the Mansion for any reason with out my permission. And you are not to talk to anyone! You are mine and mine alone." Tifa looked at him with a little fear and spoke in a low voice. "I-I'm Sorry Kahra" Kahra looked at her angrey and then sighed fighting his urge to hit her. "Just, Don't do it again you here me?" Tifa nodded at him then looked down at the ground below her feet. "I'm r-really sorry Kahra… I didn't know." Kahra started to walk away from here and waved his hand for her to follow him. "Shut up Tifa. I really do not want to here it." Tifa followed him with a sigh while thinking to herself "Maybe …. Being with him was a mistake. He was better as a friend and my Sensei."

Once returning to the mansion Kahra looked at Tifa calmly but spoke in a harsh voice. "I want you to go sit in our room and not come out till dinner time. That is your punishment." Tifa looked at him with a shocked expression but didn't say a word back to him as she walked away heading for there bedroom. Tifa stayed in there sitting on the bed alone for hours thinking about new jutsu's she could combine together to make a combo which she found boring. "Why is he treating me like this now? He used to be so nice to me." Tifa said as she sighed and laid on the bad. "This isn't like him … or is this the true him." As Tifa said this there was a knock on the door disrupting her thoughts. "Miss Kahra says its time for dinner." The maid said and Tifa sighed and stood up. "Alright" Tifa went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. "This is not where I belong." Tifa then walked out and headed down to the dinning hall to eat.

Tifa walked into the dinning room and sat down at the end of the table she always sat at and glanced at Kahra who returned her glance with a smirk. "Hello Tifa. I'm sorry but you wont be eating this evening instead your going to starve." Kahra smirked and snickered to himself a little as he saw Tifa's look of disgust on her face. "Aww dear don't look at me like that I love you." Tifa's look of disgust turned to hatred. "If that's so then prove it. This is not the way you prove to someone you love them." "I'm sorry Tifa but this is my way of making sure I don't get hurt. This is just how it has to be." Kahra leaned back in his chair. "Now go to your old room, your not sleeping with me tonight. I don't wanna see your face." Tifa looked at him then walked away. "I don't think I want to see yours either Kahra." Tifa walked up the main stair case and headed for her old room and sat on the bed. "I'm not going to deal with this … for my whole life." Tifa laid down on the bed and yawned feeling a bit tired and sighed. "Might as well go to sleep … have nothing better to do." With that Tifa shut her eye's and slowly drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter Six: Truth

Chapter Six: Truth

Tifa spent the next three months locked in the mansion wanting to leave. But Kahra kept a close eye on her and never gave her the chance to. Tifa's disgust for him turned back into love again after a month and everything was perfect between them except for him wanting her all to himself and not letting her out of the mansion. But Tifa had other problems at hand. Tifa was now pregnant by Kahra and he doesn't know it even though she has gained a few pounds.

Tifa sat in there room alone laying down on the bed thinking to herself about how to tell Kahra that she was having his child. She feared his reaction to the news and feared the punishment he'd bestow onto her. Tifa also couldn't think of why he'd be mad at her for it. She heard him talking to someone a month ago saying he wanted a child. "Maybe he won't be mad at all." Tifa said to herself in a whisper and sat up off the bed. The door opened to the room and Kahra walked into the room with a small smile. "What wont I be mad over Tifa?" He asked in a stern voice. Tifa looked at him in shock and gulped. "Uh …" Tifa sighed and looked down. "I guess now I have no choice but to tell you now instead of wait till I'm ready." Kahra looked at her sternly and spoke loud and clear. "That would be correct. Tell me now Tifa." Tifa looked at him and looked for the words to say her eye's wondering around his face. "Well ….im …Pregnant K..." Kahra sat up and kissed her lips lightly cutting her off then hugged her after pulling away. "Why would I be mad at that? I want a child." Kahra stated in a happy tone and hugged her tighter. "I'm so happy." He said then let go of her. Tifa looked at him and smiled. "Glad your happy Kahra."

Six months passed and Tifa had Kahra's first child. The child was a baby boy that Kahra named Jin. The child looked like his father but had his mother's eyes. But Tifa only got to hold the child once since the day the child was born. Slowly Kahra began to ignore Tifa and paid attention to the young child. Tifa felt as if the child was more important to him then she was.

A month passed and the child became 1month old. Kahra had the baby in his arms while he laid the bed next to Tifa. Tifa smiled at her child and then looked at Kahra who was ignoring the fact she was even there. "Kahra I'm going to go for a walk." She stated then got out of the bed. Kahra didn't even look at her as he answered her. "Yeah sure go ahead." Tifa sighed and grabbed a black top and a grey skirt and slipped into and grabbed her black Ninja shoes then headed down stairs and out the front door.

Tifa looked up at her bedroom window as she walked out of the house and sighed. "This is my chance to go into the village again." Tifa smiled and started walking to the village. Tifa walked around the village looking around at everyone and got the same looks as before. Everyone one knew her as Kahra's women only none of them knew her name except one. Blaze Sabuto. Tifa walked to the weapon store hoping to see him again also hoping he knew where he heard her name before. As Tifa reached the weapon shop she felt disappointment not seeing Blaze out side or above the roof so she went inside of the shop and looked around for a bit before e she walked up to the owner. "Excuse me sir. Do you know where I might find Blaze Sabuto?" Tifa asked the store owner in a polite voice. The store owner looked at her and smiled. "You can probably find him at the ramen bar. He's usually there at this time of day." Tifa smiled and rushed out of the store with a wave and yelled. "Thanks!" Tifa quickly wondered farther into town looking for the Ramen Bar. "Where could it be?" She said to her self as she wondered around the town looking for it. "What are you looking for?" She heard a man ask from behind her. Tifa turned around and saw a young man leaning against a building with a smirk on his face. She looked at the boy closely and smiled when she realized it was Blaze.

"I was looking for you." Blaze cocked an eyebrow at her and smiled. "Me?" Tifa giggled at him and walked over to him and poked him in the forehead. "Yes you silly." Tifa said with a giggle which made Blaze laugh at her. "I was actually hoping to see you again. I got things to tell you." Tifa looked at him with a look of business and seriousness. "What is it?" Blaze smirked and poked her on the nose. "Now that look fits who you really are." Blaze laughed then returned the look of seriousness back at her. "Follow me we'll go to a place with fewer ears around." Tifa nodded then followed him into a small a banded building. Once inside Blaze locked the door. "Have a seat Tifa" Blaze said as he pointed to a blue couch. Tifa did as he said and sat down on the couch followed by blaze. "So I've been looking into your name. And I happened to find some things out. A few months ago I traveled to the Leaf Village. And guess what." Tifa tilted her head at him. "What Blaze?" Blaze smiled at her. "You're from there. Not only that but your were an Anbu there infect you were the head Anbu. The hokage also told me that you were the daughter if the Uchiha Sage Kenpachi Uchiha and his wife Naomi Uchiha. But get this Tifa They died on your 17th birthday which is the same day you went missing after some one infiltrated the Uchiha distract. The Hokage said that your aunt seen the day coming months before it happened cause a man they all no as the gods father told her brother Kenpachi that his daughter will belong to her son once she is 17 years old." Tifa looked at Blaze shocked. "Who is this god?" Blaze looked at her sternly. "The man they call God is Kahra Uchiha." Tifa's eyes now went wide of even more shock. "Kahra … kidnapped me didn't he?" Blaze looked away from her as he nodded. "Yes, he did." Tifa's expression of shock vanished and was replaced by hatred and anger. "Blaze … help me escape from him …. Please." Blaze smiled at her and laughed while poking her in the nose. "Of course I will. But Tifa. I want you to meditate to try and gain your lost memory. It might help." Tifa looked at him for a moment then nodded. "I'll try."

Blaze stood up and walked to the door and unlocked it and started to walk out. "Now get back to the mansion. I'm sure he's noticed that you're gone." Blaze walked out of the building and stood in front of the door way waiting for her. Tifa stood up and walked up behind him and shut the door. "I'll see yo..." Blaze turned around and pressed his lips against hers and pinned her to the wall cutting off what she was about to say. "Tifa Uchiha. I do know you. Infect I was in love with you before he took you."


	7. Chapter Seven: Memory

Chapter Seven: Memory

Tifa stared into Blaze's electric blue eyes with her pure black ones. As she stared his eyes her eyes were felled with shock. As soon as the kiss happened memories were trigged inside her head. She saw herself as a child playing with a little boy with blue eyes and black hair. She saw her self sitting eating ramen at a shop with the same boy as she grew older. She also saw herself fighting along side him. She then realized her hair in her memories was long and black collared now it was shoulder length and Blond.

"Tifa are you alright?" Blaze asked cutting off her thoughts and memory's. Tifa blinked and nodded her head slowly. "Blaze did we ever hang out as children? And was my hair ever long and black?" Blaze looked at her with a calm expression but yet his eyes showed nothing but shock. "Yeah, Why?" Tifa smiled and sighed. "Then I remembered things involving you in my past. But for the hair thing, Kahra changed it didn't he?" Blaze smiled and hugged her tightly. "I'm glade you remember something Tifa. And he did. That's why I didn't know it was you when I first saw you." "I see" Tifa looked down to the ground with a sigh. "I knew something was off the day I woke up in that house."

"Hmm what happened when you woke up?" Blaze asked with a look of curiousness. "When I woke up I was in a small room with a mirror at the bed side table. When I looked into it I saw myself with Blond shoulder length hair and my head was covered in bloodied bandages. My body had cuts and bruises also. I was a complete mess." Blaze looked at her with anger and hate showing in his face and his eyes. "What did they tell you happened?"

"They told me that there was a surprise attack on me and Kahra while we were training in the woods." Blazed looked away from her with clenched fist. A million thoughts running through his head. "Kahra beat you himself. To make you lose your memory. Its something he would do" Tifa stared at Blazes back with a serious look on her face and murderous eyes. "And that's why he is going to pay." Blaze turned around to look her in the face but smiled and laughed. "Now that's the Tifa I know."

"I'm going to try to remember more tonight so I'll be more of the Tifa you know." She said with a smirked then her face was serious again. "I got to go before I get myself into trouble." Blaze nodded then backed away from her so she could move away from the wall. "See you Tifa. Try to meet me here tomorrow." Tifa nodded to him then turned to walk away but froze as Kahra appeared in her path a few inches away.

Kahra stood there staring at Tifa smiling evilly. Rage and anger boiled inside of him. He looked at her with hatred and disgust. "Tifa what did I tell you? I told you not to talk to anyone!" Kahra looked at Blaze and growled. "You get out of here now!" Blaze glared at Kahra angrily then turned to Tifa about to say something but was cut off by her. "Just go. It's fine." Blaze nodded then disappeared. Kahra then growled at her and approached her. "You're going back to the mansion now! Start walking!" Tifa glared at him and smirked. "Sorry Kahra but you don't own me." Kahra glared at her and raised a hand to her about to smack her across the face but stopped. "I do, now move or so help me. I will harm you!" Tifa didn't look at him as she started to walk in the direction of the mansion. "You will see that you don't." Kahra laughed at her and followed behind her loving the courage she now had.

When they arrived at the mansion Kahra laughed and opened the door as he shoved Tifa inside hard which caused her to fall to the floor. "You think I don't own you huh. We'll see about that!" Kahra walked up to her and kicked her in her side hard enough to crack three of her ribs on her right side. As a cracked noise was heard through out the room Tifa coughed out blood onto the floor. "Tell me again who owns you?" Tifa looked at him from the floor with a smirk on her face. "No one owns me Kahra I'm my own person." Kahra smiled and laughed. "I love this courage you have all a sudden Tifa. It amuses me." Kahra reached down quickly and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to him. "But as I said earlier. I own you Tifa!" Kahra pulled back his free arm and made a fist. "And I will make you admit to that." Kahra pushed his arm forward with a great force and punched Tifa in the chest hard and let her fly across the room hitting a wall. Tifa slid down from the wall and fall to the floor. "As I said no one owns me Kahra!" Tifa coughed more blood as she yelled. Kahra smirked and walked over to her slowly and laughed. "Tifa Uchiha I own you. And no matter what you think. I do own you." Kahra pulled back his arm again and grabbed her hair with the other hand and pulled her head up to look at him. "You will realize that in time." Kahra then pushed his arm forward again and punched her hard enough on the head to knock her out. Kahra then let her go and laughed as blood dripped from her head. "You will see Tifa. You will I promise you that." Kahra walked away from her and headed to his room while laughing.

As Tifa layer on there floor not being able to wake up visions went through her head. Visions of her parents. Her friends. Everything that ever happened to her when she was growing up went through her head. Even the night Kahra came to her village. Tifa saw her self kneeling in the ground next to her parent's dead body's and Kahra standing behind her with his sword pressed against her neck. Tifa knew everything now. And now…. She wanted revenge. Tifa not only saw what happened to her and what Kahra did she also saw how powerful she was and everything her father trained her to do. She saw how she killed men in a war. She saw how quickly she became the Anbu caption. Everything she didn't remember now returned to her and she began to feel powerful again and…. More like herself.

Tifa was finally able to wake up 4 hours later. As she opened her eye's she realized she was still were Kahra had left her. She looked at the ground and looked at it with a disgusted face. "How could I let all this happen to me? I'm better then this." Tifa sighed and made a few hand signs and her hands glowed a green color. Tifa now remembered all her old jutsu's that she ever learned or made. She even remembered her medical ninjutsu. Tifa placed her glowing right hand on her right side. As she did she focused her energy into healing her broken ribs. While doing this she placed her left glowing hand on her head and then focused energy in both her hands to heal her whole body. "Kahra… this is the night you pay for what you have done."

Once her body was completely healed Tifa stood up and starched. "Feels good to be myself again." Tifa looked to the main door to the house and then looked to the stairs. "Do I go to see Blaze or do I go upstairs and take care of this myself?" Tifa laughed to her self then headed for the stairs. "Nah this is my fight and my fight alone. I can't endanger him like that." Tifa walked up the stairs slowly careful not to make any noise at all. Once at the top she walked the opposite way of Kahra's room and headed to the weapons room. "Time to stock up." Tifa said inside her own head with a slight laugh. Tifa reached the Weapons room and slowly opened the door hoping there was no squeak coming from it. Once the door was opened she stepped in and grabbed a katana from a sword case and a ninja pouch that was filled with kunai and shrunken as well as meddles. After grabbing this she walked to a cabinet and grabbed three pills from it. The pills she grabbed were Chakra pills made to replenish energy. Tifa quickly slipped on of the pills into her mouth and swallowed it feeling her energy come back to her. She smiled then slipped the other two into the pouch and headed out into the hallway. "Today is the day. The God Kahra Uchiha dies!" Tifa yelled in her own head and headed down the hallway to Kahra's room.


	8. Chapter Eight: Escape

Chapter Eight: Escape

Blaze Sabuto sat on the roof of the tallest building in the village of Yujio. The village Kahra Uchiha discovered and made him self the Kage. Blaze stared into the distance looking at the mansion of the kage. He sensed something wasn't right and deep down … he knew something was off. "I hope Tifa is alright." He said inside of his head. Blaze couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt. Blaze thought about how mad Kahra had gotten when he seen them together and how made he saw Kahra get from the distance when Tifa told him he don't own her. Blaze knew…something was going to happen this very night. He could feel it in his bones.

Blaze stood up and sighed and jumped from the building landing in his feet and doing a roll once he hit the ground to protect himself from breaking anything in his body. "If I could sneak in there I would…but it's too risky. He has guards on the out side of the mansion 24/7." Blaze spoke this out loud as he started to walk towards the mansion not realizing it as he thought to him self. "I could always just go in there and start blowing the place up. But if Tifa gets hurt in the process. I could also sneak in from the back maybe… but he might have guards there. And what if I get caught... He could kill Tifa or just hurt her because of me." Blaze kept thinking of everything he could think of and the outcomes. He couldn't think of anything at all. All the planes he thought of had a bad outcome. "UGH! What am I going to do!" Blaze screamed at the top of his lungs with his eyes closed. When Blaze opened his eye's and blinked three times in confusion as he realized he was at the mansion. Blaze looked around side to side looking for guards then laughed to himself. "Wow … I was wrong. There are no guards here. You'd think because he is a Kage he would have guards." Blaze pushed the mansions gate open then walked through. "He is the dumbest Kage I ever heard of and seen." Blaze smiled then headed towards the front door of the mansion. "This might be easier then I thought."

Tifa stood staring at Kahra's room door. Tifa smiled with murder in her eyes. She thought of Kahra's body dead on the floor and her self covered in his blood. He felt a bit of evilness with in her self and laughed about it in side of her own head. "Today you die. Kahra." Tifa stepped back and kicked the door as hard as she could and the door flew open. Kahra stared at her with a shocked look then laughed. "What do you think your doing?" Kahra then sized her up realizing she had weapons on her. "You think you can beat me?" Kahra stood up and grinned at her. "I know what you did to me Kahra. I know you killed my parents. Remember that blow to the head you gave me? It triggered my memories." Kahra looked at her and laughed again. "Doesn't matter what you remember or say. You are mine Tifa." Tifa glared at him and pulled the Katana out. "Do you remember when you promised me the perfect love? And no matter what I gave you or did for you it wasn't enough? When you hit me verbally put me on my knees and blamed it on me and I'd just swallow it down?" Kahra looked at her and smirked. "Yes, I remember. Point?" Tifa looked at him with a serious look on her face now and murder in her eyes. "I let you break my wings and chose to become your caged up bird. Ate your bull shit promises and cherished every fucking word you ever said to me. Now like a freedom phoenix burning from a rising sun here's my vindication. Your goanna get a taste of my heartbreak. I'm goanna make you regret all your dirty ways." Kahra looked at her and laughed. "You think I'd ever regret my ways. You're wrong." Kahra walked towards her and Tifa put the katana out in front of her ready to fight him. "You stained my heart like merlot wine. Didn't care if I was sick you left me alone to cry and die. Your human sacrifice alone in your church of love and lies. I did not forget my memories have risen up from the ashes ready for there justice day and now I'm on a mission to make you pay for what you have done!" Tifa focused all her chakra into her body then her sword and willed it to become lighting. The Lighting formed around her body and the sword. "Humph seems as though you remembered what your father thought you." Kahra laughed and Tifa swung the sword at him fast cutting Kahra's face. The lighting from the sword sent an electric shock through out his body. Kahra looked at her and glared in anger. "Didn't think you had the balls to do that Tifa." Kahra smirked at her. "I'm liking this." Kahra quickly crouched onto the ground and side swiped Tifa in the legs causing am electric current to flow into his body from hers and also knocking Tifa down. "You may be strong Tifa but I'm stronger then you are." Kahra stood up and pulled his arm back and immediately pushed his arm towards Tifa's head as he did Tifa closed her eye's waiting for the impound.

Tifa waited for five at least ten seconds but the impoundment of his fist to her head never happened. Tifa quickly opened her eye's and saw a man in front of her holding Kahra's hand in his strong grip. "B-blaze?" Blaze looked at her and grinned. "Hey there gorgeous"

"Hey..." Tifa said back as she got to her feet. "What are you doing here!" Kahra yelled as he pulled his hand away from Blazes. "I'm here for Tifa." Blaze quickly aimed a punch to Kahra's head and hit him dead on knocking Kahra to the floor. Blazes speed was fast as lighting Tifa could only see a blur as Blaze aimed a few kicks to Kahra's side and then to his head. "You are going to pay for what you did and I'm going to help Tifa destroy you when she's ready. We'll be back for you in 15 years from now." Blaze flashed away from Kahra to behind Tifa grabbing her by the waste then disappearing along with Tifa. Kahra laid on the floor bleeding from the head seeing in only a blur. "Damit!" he yelled just before he passed out cold.

About a mile away from the village Blaze and Tifa appeared on a tree branch. Blaze smiled and looked toward the direction of the Village. "You're safe with me Tifa. I promise you that. Tifa stared in the same direction as Blaze with a smile on her face. "I know." Blaze jumped from the tree and Tifa followed. Tifa stood with her back to Blaze as she stared into the distance. "Thank you Blaze." Blaze smiled and grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her to turn around. Blaze kissed Tifa passionately then pulled away. "You're welcome Tifa." Tifa smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his then pulled an inch away. "I remember everything Blaze. I remember all my past. Also remember …. How close I was to you. And... The feelings I felt for you. There the same as you feel for me." Tifa looked Blaze in the eye's for a seconded before saying anything. "I … Love you Blaze. Have since we were kids..." Blaze looked at her shocked and blushed. "I loved you too Tifa…. I always have." Blaze pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately again and this time Tifa kissed him back. The kiss lasted for about a minute before they broke away. "We have to leave here, Lets head out to the village Hidden in Fire." Tifa nodded at him. "You lead the way…. I don't know exactly were this village is on the map." Blaze grinned at her and poked her forehead. "Good thing you have me around then isn't it." Tifa poked him back then laughed. "Yeah… guess so hmm." Blaze hugged her tightly then pulled away and started walking. "We'll take a rest once we get farther away from Yujio Village and closer to the Fire Village."

"Ok" Tifa said as she walked next to Blaze staring at him from the corner of her eye. Tifa thought to her self "If it wasn't for him … I wouldn't be here right now. I need to become stronger to kill Kahra… and that is my new goal." Tifa laughed inside her head and then remembered about Jin her first and only son. "Blaze! …. My son!" Blaze froze then looked at her confused. "Son?" Tifa nodded then looked towards the direction of Yujio. "I have to go back!" Blaze grabbed Tifa's arm before she could move. "Tifa no. Leave him for now. I promise you. We will get him back. Right now we need to get you out of this area. And to safety." Tifa looked to the ground and sighed. "Your right Blaze…" Tifa turned around and started walking again. Then looked to the sky watching the stares as they walked. "Someday Kahra. I will be back to calm my son and your life… I promise."


	9. Chapter Nine: Rinoa

Chapter Nine: Rinoa

Tifa and Blazed walked for three days taking breaks every now and again until they reached the village Hidden in Fire. Once in the Village Blaze pulled her into a dark allay. "Tifa I'll be back in a few minutes. Wonder around for a few. Meet me at the Inn in 30 minutes." Blaze hugged her then walked away disappearing from her sight. "Hmm…. Guess I'll do what he said." Tifa sighed then walked out of the alleyway and wondered around the town. As she walked around she remembered being there before. "This place is so familiar. But I can't place it." Tifa stopped and stood against the wall and thought for a minute thinking back to when she was a child. She saw herself running the streets here with a little girl about her age and Blaze. The girl had long blond hair and bright blue eyes and always looked like she was smiling. Tifa smiled once she realized who the girl was. "Rachael Uchiha."

"It's Sabuto now." Tifa looked up hearing the voice and saw a young girl standing in front of her next to Blaze and holding a small child. "Rachael?" The girl winked at her and smiled. "Yup. Long time no see cuz." Tifa looked to Blaze and noticed all the bags he had in his hands. "Uhh Blaze what's with the bags?" Blaze looked down and smirked at the bags "Oh these? I just did a little shopping for you."

"Me?" Tifa looked at him confused. "What for?" Rachael smirked at her "Tell you later once we aren't out in the open. Go to the Inn we'll meet you there in a sec just need to grab something first."

"Uhh ok." Tifa nodded and walked to the Inn looking a little confused.

Blaze looked at Rachael and poked the child. "How's my nephew?" The child looked up at Blaze and smiled. "He's good." Rachael turned in the direction of a store and started walking followed by Blaze. "What about my brother Fang?"

"Fang is good…wouldn't really now he's in the laboratory a lot."

"Sounds like him." Blaze sighed as Rachael walked into the store and he followed. "We need to change her name… you know." Rachael looked back at Blaze and nodded. "I know we do. I'm not stupid Blaze. I already thought of a name."

"Oh. Okay." Blaze looked around and then sat on a bench. "I'll wait here you grab what you need."

Rachael nodded at him then wondered around two minutes later she came back with Black hair die. "This is what I needed." Blaze tilted his head "That? You're going to die your hair Black?" Rachael flicked Blaze in the forehead. "No! This is for Tifa you smartass." Blaze laughed at her and stood up. "I was only joking Rach." Blaze walked out of the store and headed to the Inn while Rachael followed behind him. "I hope he leaves her alone." Rachael said with a sigh as she put the child she was holding down. "Kage head home Daddy should be there still." The little boy nodded then walked away. "If we change her name and looks … then maybe he won't know her." Blaze said as he started to walk into the doors of the Inn. "Maybe. We can only hope though."

Tifa sat on a couch in the middle if an Inn room that the staff sent her to. She waited for Blaze and Rachael to meet here there. She pulled out a kunai from one of her pockets and started to play with it as she waited. "Hope they don't take all day."

"We aren't going to." Blaze said as he walked through the door. "Just needed to get one more thing for you Tifa." Rachael walked in after Blaze and sat down next to Tifa with a smirk on her face. "We're going to change you looks Tifa. To disguise you. More like change your looks back to the way you looked before." Rachael nodded at Blaze and he dropped everything he was holding before on to the table. "First step is changing your name."

"Tooo?" Tifa asked with her head tilted to the side. Rachael smirked and leaned against the couch. "Rinoa Uchiha." Rachael looked to Blaze and winked. "Or would you rather it be "Rinoa Sabuto." Tifa looked at Blaze then her and sighed. "Uchiha is fine for now. I won't take his name unless I earn it." Tifa stated in a serious tone of voice which made Blaze smile. "Blaze picked up a box of hair die and tossed it to her. "Second step is to color your hair." Tifa looked at the box and opened it. "Well let's get started." Rachael stood up and grabbed the box. "We'll be back in a sec Blaze need us we'll be in the bathroom." Tifa stood up then walked to blaze and hugged him before she walked away to follow Rachael.

Blaze stood there and watched Tifa walk away from him then sat down on the couch. "I'm going to have to get use to calling her Rinoa soon…." Blaze picked up on of the bags and pulled out a gray box and opened it. "I'm going to wait a while to give this to her. Right now might be a little too soon." Blaze shoved the box into his pocket then leaned against the couch closing his eyes. "This might be a while." Blaze drifted off to sleep slowly. As Blaze drifted off to sleep visions filled his head from the day he found out Tifa was gone. He saw himself running around the Uchiha distract trying to find her but only finding dead bodies and injured people that weren't her. He was glad she was alive but mad that she was missing. He saw him self searching for months on end trying to find Yujio village. He then saw visions of how many times he's saved her in the past before she became an Anbu. He hated the visions after word. He always did. Why? Because these visions were of Tifa murdering 1,000 man in seconds covering herself in blood. He hated seeing her like that. Blaze tried to force himself awake after seeing the last vision but found himself unable as for a new vision started. He saw Tifa laying on the ground covered in blood and a man standing over her. At the first sight of the man he didn't know who it was but once he got a good look at the face he knew it was Kahra.

Blaze woke up in a panic and jumped from the couch knocking into Tifa who was leaning above him trying to wake him up. "Blaze are you alright? You looked like you were having a night mare?" Rachael asked as Blaze leaned down to help Tifa off the floor. "I'm fine… how long was I out."

"Prolly the whole time we were doing my hair." Tifa stated as she sat on the couch. Tifa ran her fingers through her now black hair and smiled. "This is so much better. I wish it was longer though." Blaze sat next to her and kissed her cheek. "Give it time and it'll be long again. And at least when it grows you won't have to keep coloring it Black." Tifa leaned against the couch and sighed. "Yea ... thank god it's my real hair color." Rachael walked over to the table and pointed to the bags. "The rest of the bags are new clothes for you and weapons."

"Alright. Now I guess I just lay low?"

"Exactly. But you introduce your self as Rinoa from now on."

"Gotcha Rachael." Tifa stood up and grabbed one of the bags "guess I better change then. The town already saw me in this." Tifa walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Rachael looked over to Blaze with a serious look on her face. "I wont you to keep a close eye on her and protect her." Blaze looked her in the eyes sternly and seriously. "You think wouldn't do that already?" Rachael sighed and shrugged "I know you would I'm just telling you anyway Blaze." Rachael grabbed the bag that was in front of blaze and looked inside of it. "You took it out didn't you?"

"Hmm?"

"The Ring … you took it out didn't you? Your not going to ask her yet are you." Blaze looked over to the wall next to him and sighed. "Not yet. I feel it's too soon. And like she said she wants to earn my name."

"So you're going to let her?"

"Mhm. I'm going to train her as a Sabuto. Once she completes my Training I'm going to ask her." Rachael smirked at him. "That's a good idea then." Rachael looked at the clock by the door and sighed. "I better go. Fang expected me home thirty minutes ago." Rachael stood up from the couch and headed to the door and opened it. "See ya later Blaze. And tell _**Rinoa **_I said bye ok?" Blaze nodded as Rachael walked out of the door and shut it.

Blaze leaned against the couch and sighed then sat up once he heared the bathroom door open. Tifa walked up to him wearing a Black shirt and black pants with the Uchiha symbol on them and sat next to him. "You guys got me a lot of stuff you know that."

"Yeah I know. You deserve it though you went through hell."  
>"Yea… I guess. Well I'm going to take a nap."<p>

"All right … Tif …. Rinoa." Blaze leaned over and kissed her on the lips lightly. "I'm going to go out for a bit. I'll be back though. Sleep well." Blaze stood up then headed out the door leaving Tifa on the couch.

Tifa looked around the room then layed on the couch and closed her eyes. She fell into a deep sleep not long after she closed her eyes. In her sleep Tifa saw Visions of the past again. She saw herself in an office wearing an Anbu mask and outfit. She felt the power with in herself surge inside of her. Tifa watched herself stand up and walk out of the room ripping the mask off her face. She watched as she throws it onto the door handle then walk down the long vast hallway "I'm out for the day." Tifa saw her self say to a girl standing by the window. The girl nodded then walked along side her. "What you going to do the rest off the day?"

"Hmm … I don't know. Probably train."

"You're always training Tifa. Why not have some fun and hang out with me."

Tifa laughed. "Sorry but fun to me isn't what's fun to you Cuz."

"Aww. You should try ripping people heads off once. Maybe you'll find it fun."

"I'm not a crazy like you." Tifa poked the girl on the head. "I'll see you later cassie." Tifa saw herself walking out the main door into the sunlight and stretch her body. "Time to train." Tifa saw herself walk out into the woods and train for what seemed like hours. After a while she saw herself run to the Uchiha distract only to be stopped by the sounds of people yelling and fighting. In an instant she relived her last moments in her home village. Tifa watched as Kahra hit her in the stomach to knock her out and take her to his own village. Tifa woke up and glared into the distance of the room and sighed. "Calm down Tifa your safe…. He's not here…." Tifa then sat up and walked into the bathroom only to stare at her self in the mirror. Tifa smirked murderously when she saw her self with Black hair. As Tifa stared into the mirror her eyes began to change. Her eye's turned into the famous Uchiha eye's... The Sharingan. Tifa laughed seeing herself now look like the old her. She glared at the mirror and pictured Kahra staring at her. She smirked then growled. "I will kill you Kahra …. I swear! You will pay!"


	10. Chapter Ten:Sexual Act

From this chapter on Tifa will be refereed to as Rinoa

Chapter Ten: Sexual Act

Rinoa stood there looking at herself in the mirror. She felt power with in her self as she stared at her Sharingan eyes. Rinoa laughed at her self and backed away from the mirror. "What's wrong with me? This isn't me." Rinoa heared the door open and she quickly walked out of the bathroom. "Hey Blaze."

"Hey T-Rinoa." Blaze said while closing the door. Once the door was closed Blaze looked at Rinoa and froze in front of the door. His eyes were staring into Rinoa's eyes. "What?" Tifa asked tilting her head at him. Blaze shock his head a little to snap him out of his daze. "Your eyes. The Sharingan is back." Blaze walked over to the couch and sat down. "I haven't seen your eye's like that in a while. I thought it would take a while for those to return."

"They appear for the first time in three different ways. One if you're in serious danger. Two if you feel hatred and rage that fuels the need for you to get revenge on someone. Three training." Tifa walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. "And number two is my reason for them returning."

Blaze sighed and looked into her eyes. "Makes sense after the hell Kahra put you through. Guess you would want revenge on him." Blaze looked down. "I can understand you wanting revenge. But me, I choose not to give energy to the emotions of revenge, hatred or the desire to subjugate." Tifa stood up and walked towards the door. "I know Blaze. That's why I'm not going to ask you to get involved in this." Tifa reached for the handle then froze. "I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back in a bit. I need fresh air." Tifa opened the door and walked out before Blaze could say another word.

Rinoa leaned against the shut door and sighed. "Revenge … is the way of the Uchiha. I'm sorry Blaze its all I know." She said within her head. She looked at the door then walked away her black hair flowing behind her. Rinoa walked down the stairs to the main lobby then walked out of the building. "Hmm … where to go." Rinoa wondered around the streets thinking about what to do. She wondered around till she noticed a rest runt and bra. "I am kind of hungry. I'll just have them start a Tab … for Rachael or Blaze." She smirked as she walked into the building and found a seat at the counter laying her head down with a sigh. The bar tender looked at her with a wink then walked over. "Hey haven't seen you around here. You new?" Rinoa looked up at the bar tender who she noticed was a girl about her age. "Yeah … kind of"

"Cool I'm Desi. What's your name?" Desi smiled as she pulled out a glass from under the counter. "I'm Rinoa Uchiha."

"Welcome to the village Rinoa. Well what can I get you to drink?"

"I don't care what it is … just something good." Rinoa layed her head back down. "Shure thing. How about something alcoholic?"

"That'll be great." Rinoa smirked then looked up at her. "Something to eat to. Maybe some ramen?"

Desi winked at her and set a class on the counter in front of Rinoa. "Coming right up. And I hope you enjoy the drink."

Rinoa nodded then picked the glass up chugging it. "This is … actually good." She thought inside of her head then set the glass down then yelled. "Can I get some more of that too?"

"Sure" Desi yelled from the kitchen as she came out with a bowel of ramen and set it next to Rinoa and winked. "Get you that drink in a sec." Rinoa nodded at her as she grabbed chop sticks and started to eat. "By the way you can just add this onto a Tab."

"Nah it's all on me Rinoa."

"o-okay" Rinoa looked at her confused as Desi set another glass in front of her.

"You can have all the drinks you want Rinoa. Everything is on me tonight."

"You sure Desi?" Desi smiled at her then hoped out from behind the bar and sat next to Rinoa. "Yea I'm positive. And my shift is over now so i can join you."

Rinoa giggled at her and chugged her drink down. "Alright then."

"Hey Tenshi. Keep her drinks coming!" Desi yelled as an old man came out from the back.

Two hours passed and Rinoa and Desi talked up a storm. Rinoa was also drunk. "Wanna no something Rinoa?" Rinoa looked at her with a curious face. "What?" Desi looked at her and smirked as she lightly put her hand between Rinoa's legs and rubbed her core which was covered by her pants. "I like you." Rinoa looked at her as she felt her self become slightly turned on and a blush come upon her face. "Getting turned on Rinoa?" Desi asked as she leaned over and nipped the side of Rinoa's neck. Rinoa slightly moaned then covered her mouth. "How about ... we go back to my place Rinoa." Rinoa's eye's drifted to her then she nodded. Desi smirked as she stood up and started walking. "Follow me." Rinoa got up and followed her.

They walked for about two minutes until the reached Desi's house which was just down the street from the bra. Desi unlocked the door and motioned Rinoa inside and winked. "My bedrooms down the hall." Rinoa nodded then blushed and headed down the hall way to Desi's room followed by Desi. Once Rinoa stepped into the room Desi pushed Rinoa onto the bed and pined her there with her body. Desi started biting down Rinoa's soft neck which smelt like Honey and milk to her. As Desi bit down her neck she ran a hand up Rinoa's thigh till it reached her core. Desi removed her lips from Rinoa's neck and kissed her lips lustfully as Rinoa softly moved her hands onto Desi's boobs lightly squeezing them in her hands. Desi smiled while a moan escaped her lips as she kissed Rinoa. Desi slid Rinoa's pants down then slid down her body and looked up and her as she pressed a finger to Rinoa's underwear. "Mmm your wet Rinoa." Desi then pressed her tongue against Rinoa's pussy and licked softly causing Rinoa's back to arch off the bed and a moan to escape her lips. Desi smiled then pulled Rinoa's underwear off and started to lick and suck Rinoa's bear juicy pussy as she slipped two fingers inside her core. Rinoa arched even more and cum flowed from her core around Desi's fingers. Rinoa moaned as she cumed and grabbed Desi's hair and tugged a little for her to come up. Desi did and Rinoa pushed Desi onto her back then ripped her own shirt and bra off revealing her boobs to Desi. "It's my turn to pleasure you Desi." Rinoa slowly slid Desi's shirt off as she kissed her lips softly and lustfully. Desi smiled and griped Rinoa's boobs in her hands and started to play with them. Rinoa moaned softly into Desi's mouth as she kissed her and removed her bra. Once her bra was off Rinoa licked down Desi's chest to her short and used her teeth to remove both her shorts and underwear. Rinoa then ran both her hands up Desi's thighs and spread her legs open pushing her head between her legs which made Desi moan in excitement. Rinoa smiled as Desi moaned and pushed her tung against Desi's pussy and licked it while softly nipping her clit. Rinoa did this for about 4 minutes getting faster with each lick. Desi's body started to arch up off the bed as she was almost to the point of Cumming seeing this Rinoa quickly pushed her tung deep inside of Desi's core and tung fucked her as she used a finger to play with her clit. Desi moaned loudly and her body dropped to the bed as she cumed inside of Rinoa's mouth. "Mmm your cum is so good Desi." Rinoa whispered as she sucked all Desi's cum out of her core then crawled up next to Desi and kissed her softly. "That … was amazing. And my first time with a girl." Rinoa whispered into Desi's lips as she kissed her softly. "Glade you liked it Rinoa. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Maybe in the morning." Rinoa said with a wink as she layed her head on Desi's pillow and cuddled up to her. "I like that idea." Desi smiled then cuddled up to Rinoa's body and closed her eyes. "For now I say we sleep." Rinoa nodded then closed her eyes as well then drifted off to sleep cuddled to Desi's necked body.


End file.
